Um ano bem diferente
by Camila Rousseau
Summary: -EM HIATUS- Harry tem que voltar no passado para a época dos marotos. Lá ele conhecerá o amor verdadeiro. O que os separa? A sociedade, os amigos, mais principalmente o tempo. sumario mtu mtu ruim ' YAOI, CUIDADO! HPxSS - EM HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: é slash, ou yaoi como preferir... ou seja relação Homem/Homem. Se você não gosta, NÃO LEIA! XD

Disclaimer: Todo o universo Harry Potter tem dona, que infelizmente não sou eu. P

NA: bom, essa aqui vai se uma história maiorzinha... hehehe.. e eu to postando os 2 primeiros caps mais como um piloto... aí se tiver alguém lendo (e alguém comentando, de preferência) eu continuo XD por isso; por favor se você leu e achou qualquer coisa (bom, ruim+-...) deixe um reviewzinho por que eu vo adora sabe a sua opinião

Boa leitura .

Prólogo

Era 4 de setembro, Harry estava na mesa da grifinória tomando o seu café da manha junto com seus dois melhores amigos, hermione e rony, quando recebeu uma coruja.

- que estranho... Hoje não é dia de correspondência... Mesmo porque eu nunca recebo nada... –falou harry com certa estranheza.

Quando abriu viu que era um bilhete. Que dizia:

"Harry,

Encontre-me em minha sala após o café... não se preocupe com a aula de poções pois snape já está avisado e não tirará nenhum ponto por sua causa.

Dumbledore."

-Então harry, de quem é a carta?- perguntou rony ansioso.

-Dumbledore... Ele quer que eu vá vê-lo depois do café...

-O que será que ele quer?

-Não sei...

Após o café harry foi a sala do diretor. Ao entrar Dumbledore já o esperava.

-harry... Finalmente chegou. Tenho uma "missão" para você.- ele falou serio.

-missão?- harry não tinha idéia do que ele poderia fazer, pois não tinha notas tão exemplares assim.

-isso harry... Ela se baseia em você voltar 20 anos.. Você ficara no passado durante um ano, e voltara no ultimo dia de aula.

-mas o que eu vou faze lá?

-no começo? Se esconder. Sei que muitos acreditam que as visões da Sibila são invenções, mas não são. Ela previu que voldemort ira te matar e estaria mandando um comensal da morte logo logo... Por isso decidimos te manter seguro onde é mais difícil eles chegarem: o passado. Mas uma coisa: não conte para onde você irá a ninguém, nem a seus amigos, apenas diga que vai ter que sair por tempo indeterminado.

-certo... – disse meio abalado - porque exatamente 20 anos atrás?

- nunca quis conhecer seus pais? Pois então, eles estarão no sexto ano também, será uma boa chance para isso. Você irá com o mesmo nome. Se perguntarem, - e perguntarão por que você é muito parecido com James na sua idade - você diz que é um primo meio distante dele. Acho que nem preciso dizer que ao chegar lá não diga quem realmente é, nem qual será o futuro das pessoas. Pois isso poderia alterar seriamente o presente –quando o outro o disse se lembrou de seus pais, e que em menos de 5 anos depois eles morreriam por causa de voldemort.

-quando eu vou?

-Amanha, após o café da manhã. Espere-me na orla da floresta proibida, perto da cabana do hagrid. Suas coisas também iram junto com você, e não precisa ir às aulas da tarde hoje, assim poderá arrumá-las. E arrume uma fantasia... – falou a ultima frase com bom humor.

-fantasia!- harry fitou-o intrigado.

- Embora você vá sair de manha, chegará lá de noite, e coincidentemente estará acontecendo uma festa à fantasias, com mascaras.

A idéia não alegrou muito harry, mais vendo que não tinha escolha resolveu não se opor.

-ok. Agora eu vou para a aula de poções.

Naquela noite por não conseguir dormir decidiu ir à sala que ficara o espelho de Ojesed; em seu primeiro ano. Gostava de ir para lá quando queria pensar. Não acreditava que teria que passar um ano inteiro longe de seus amigos, até hoje todas as vezes que tinha que enfrentar voldemort pelo menos um deles estava perto. Mas dessa vez não, estaria totalmente só. Aliás, seus amigos sequer saberiam para onde ele iria. "Esse será um longo ano...".

Na manhã de seguinte, o Sol banhava a orla da floresta proibida, enquanto todos os alunos de Hogwarts mantinham suas atividades normais, harry, esperava ansioso já fazia meia hora, Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall e Severo Snape, que o ajudaria a voltar no tempo.

Após uma hora de espera, que na verdade parecia mais uma eternidade, harry viu os três vindo em sua direção.

Quando já estavam perto Dumbledore disse:

- então, está pronto harry?

-sim.

-quando chegar, lá também será o segundo dia embora vá estar de noite, então quando ver a professora McGonagal do passado entregue a ela essa carta para que a entregue a mim.

Primeiro harry teve que beber uma poção -que o deixou meio tonto-, e depois Dumbledore fez um feitiço, por um momento sentiu o chão fugir-lhe aos pés, parecia que cairia, mas não caiu. Após um tempo ele sentiu o chão novamente. Ele estava no mesmo local, porem já era noite alta.

O lago estava estranhamente silencioso.

Então foi até a margem do lago e deu uma olhada no seu reflexo, e com total estranheza viu que estava com a fantasia de pierot, que deveria estar no malão. Pegou a mascara que estava no chão, do lado de onde ele estava quando chegou e foi para a entrada, sem medo de ser notado por alunos, deduzindo que todos os já estavam no salão.

Porem nem precisou caminhar de mais até ver a profa. McGonagal postada na entrada, _Parece até que ela sabia que eu ia aparecer.._.pensou ele.

Ao vê-lo subindo as escadas perguntou surpresa:

-o que você está fazendo aqui? O lugar dos alunos é no salão principal para o começo do baile com o banquete.

- poderia entregar ao diretor Dumbledore... por favor. –disse ele meio envergonhado.

- sim.- disse meio desconfiada.- é melhor você ir para o salão principal.

- creio que por enquanto é melhor eu esperar aqui...

Ela deu um olhar severo para ele, se virou e desapareceu pelo corredor. Minutos depois estava de volta.

-senhor Potter, o professor Dumbledore disse que deve entrar no baile normalmente. E que quando quiser se deitar era só ir para a grifinória, no dormitório do sexto ano que terá uma cama para você lá. A senha do quadro é rabo de unicórnio. E por ultimo, esse é seu horário de aulas- disse lhe entregando um papel.- amanha será domingo, mas é melhor já saber seus horários.

- certo, professora.

oOoOoOoOo

NA2: a pedidos (rsrs) está aqui o capitulo re-postado e agora sem os erros e tudo mais


	2. Chapter 2

Aviso: é slash, ou yaoi como preferir... ou seja relação Homem/Homem. Se você não gosta, NÃO LEIA! XD

Disclaimer: Todo o universo Harry Potter tem dona, que infelizmente não sou eu. P

Capitulo 2

Entrou no salão que estava enfeitado com farias faixas, e confetes enfeitando o carnaval de Veneza. O salão também estava colorido pelas varias cores das fantasias dos alunos que dançavam freneticamente no salão, todos com suas mascaras douradas ou prateadas que cobriam quase totalmente o rosto.

Todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, então ficou encostado em uma parede, apenas observando. Afinal, não sabia para que tinha que ir para aquele baile, pois não conhecia ninguém.

Após uma eternidade encostado apenas observando todos dançarem decidiu ir para o dormitório. Nada melhor que dormir um pouco. Amanhã tudo parecerá melhor.

Enquanto se encaminhava para a saída, um rapaz, mais ou menos da sua altura que carregava três copos de cervejas amanteigadas trombou distraído nele, o que molhou a sua fantasia.

-Ai! Me desculpe,...!- disse ele meio sem jeito. – deixa eu te ajudar a limpar isso- disse pegando um guardanapo numa mesa perto e ajudando-o a limpar.

- não foi nada. Já estava indo para o dormitório...- parou repentinamente vendo aqueles olhos azuis exageradamente expressivos o fitando-o com vergonha por debaixo da mascara.- dormir...

- mas já? A festa acabou de começar! Não desaponte assim o seu par... – disse ele com um sorriso, mostrando dentes muitos bonitos.

- eu não tenho par.. – disse sem querer ser grosso.

- porque não?

- eu acabei de vir de outra escola e cheguei no meio do baile. Não conheço ninguém e não sei porque me fizeram vir para cá. – disse meio emburrado.

- como não conhece ninguém ! – disse extrovertido - agora você me conhece.. – deu um sorriso- prazer... – disse estendendo a mão- qual seu nome? – harry até abriu a boca para responder, mais o garoto a sua frente interrompeu- esquece... pra que sabermos nossos nomes? Isso é apenas uma nominação boba.. hehehe.

Dando de ombros harry perguntou- de qual casa você é?

- grifinória, você já sabe de qual sala será?

- sim... da grifinória também.

- ah, que bom. – disse alargando ainda mais o sorriso.

Harry fitou-o por um tempo e o que viu alem da mascara era o cabelo preto desgrenhado , o queixo triangular e os dentes branquíssimos e bem alinhados. Muito bonito...

-bem, vem que eu vou te mostrar o castelo... – falou o garoto já puxando-o pelo braço.

-mas, e seus amigos?

-ah, tudo bem! Eles sobreviverão sem mim por algumas horas.

Harry quis dizer que já conhecia todo o castelo, provavelmente até melhor que o garoto que o puxava, mais sentia-se cansado demais para contrapor e embora não quisesse admitir estava gostando muito da companhia do garoto vestido ridiculamente de sol.

- bom a gente está no salão principal,... e aqui é...

-err me desculpe mais eu já conheço o castelo.. –falou meio sem graça por cortar o entusiasmo do outro.

- já?

-é que o diretor memostrou por alto para que eu não fica-se tão perdido nesses primeiros dias.

-ahh... – falou frustrado. Então pareceu se arrepender de demonstrar tanta frustração emendou com jovialidade: o que você quer fazer então?

-eu estava indo para o dormitório...- falou baixinho, como uma criança pequena que tenta não contrariar a mãe.

-como eu já disse, esta muito cedo pra dormir... –falou levemente autoritário.- bom, então vamos lá fora... ainda é verão e o céu deve estar lindo.- e sem esperar uma resposta saiu puxando harry. Mais afinal, quem era aquele garoto?

oOoOoOoOo

NA: bom, Por enquanto é só... agora se vcs forem muito legais e deixarem algumas reviews pra mim, para q eu possa saber q tem alguem lendo essa fic, eu continuo XD

Bem,.. quem será esse garoto? Hmm mistério.. mistério... huahuahua


	3. Chapter 3

Aviso: é slash, ou yaoi como preferir... ou seja relação Homem/Homem. Se você não gosta, NÃO LEIA! XD

NA: bom, primeiro queria agradecer a todo mundo que leu e principalmente quem mando review, vocês não tem idéia do quanto feliz eu fiquei quando abri meu e-mail... queria também me desculpar pela demora, mas foi por que eu não tinha muita certeza de como prosseguir com a fic (até eu tava na expectativa se era o Thiago ou o sirius.. rsrs XD), mais isso já foi resolvido. Por isso alias, esse capitulo foi difícil de escrever e depois eu gostaria que vocês me falassem o que acharam dele.

Disclaimer: Todo o universo Harry Potter tem dona, que infelizmente não sou eu.

Boa leitura.

oOoOoOoOo

Uma brisa leve soprava, bagunçando ainda mais o cabelo de harry.

Eles estavam conversando a meia hora, sentados nas raízes de uma grande arvore e olhando para o lago, quando alguém, vestido numa fantasia simples e discreta correu pra perto deles.

-Padfoot? Ah, que susto! Pensamos que o Snape tinha te azarado...

-Moony, você realmente acha que o rançoso ia conseguir ser mais rápido que eu?- disse estufando o peito.

Harry só conseguiu voltar a si quando padfoot começou a balançar as mãos na frente de seus olhos, como se tentasse ver se harry estava acordado. "Padfoot? Moony? Esse é o..."

-sirius?- não pode conter o murmúrio. Será que os dois ou três copos de cerveja amanteigada tinham-no deixado tão bêbado a ponto de ouvir coisas?

Mas antes de ter essa resposta lembrou-se que mesmo que fosse sirius, harry não podia agir como se já o conhecesse. Sirius, como todos os outros, nunca tinha o visto. Então ele pediu baixinho para que eles não tivessem o escutado.

Porem aquele definitivamente não parecia ser o melhor dia do moreno.

-como sabe meu nome?

-Er... Como assim?- a idéia de se fazer de bobo não agradava nada a harry, mais diante do cenho franzido e do tom de voz mais seco não havia muitas alternativas.

-Você disse meu nome. Sirius. E falou como se já me conhecesse.- seu tom de voz era cada vez mais inquisitivo e harry praguejou mentalmente a própria língua grande.- Quem é você? De onde eu te conheço?

-Er... Você se chama sirius? Nossa, que coincidência... Um parente meu,.. Um tio de segundo grau, que eu gosto muito também se chama. Na verdade você falou uma coisa que me lembrou ele... Por isso eu falei o nome dele. Bem, hoje é a primeira vez que eu te vejo, né? Não tinha como eu saber seu nome.

Harry agradeceu secretamente aquela parte do gramado ser menos iluminada e também o fato de estar de mascara, pois se estivessem num lugar com mais luz e sem as mascaras qualquer um veria que ele estava mentindo descaradamente.

-sirius não é um nome comum...

Harry viu que aquela conversa estava se tornando perigosa e achou melhor parar por ali. Depois pensaria em algo melhor pra explicar mais por hora só conseguia pensar naquilo.

-bom, está quente aqui fora não é? Então vou lá dentro pegar uma cerveja amanteigada... Vocês querem que eu traga uma pra vocês também?

-não, a gente vai também.- aos poucos a voz de sirius voltava a ter seu tom divertido, o que pareceu ser um bom sinal para o moreno. Com sorte ele nem se lembrasse mais daquilo no dia seguinte.

Lá dentro não demorou nem dez minutos e sirius e remus se perderam na pista de dança e harry não podia mais vê-los. Ele não queria ir mais para o dormitório, mas estava muito entediado sentado numa mesa que por sorte ele tinha conseguido. Esvaziou outro copo de cerveja – aquele já seria oitavo ou o nono?- E ao encostar o tampo na mesa percebeu que ele se enchia novamente. "que bom, assim não terei que levantar a cada cinco minutos."

---

Era tarde, bem tarde e harry já não sabia quantos copos tinha bebido, mais sabia que era um numero bem grande, e que já devia ter parado de beber a horas. Ele continuava sentado naquela mesa apenas enchendo e esvaziando os copos numa velocidade cada vez maior. E toda aquela gente e o barulho da musica começou a incomodá-lo novamente. Mas não iria para o dormitório... Ainda era muito sedo para isso.

Decidiu então ir para os jardins de novo - levando o copo cheio, é claro. E ao se levantar percebeu que talvez não estivesse tão apto assim para andar até lá, mas decidiu ir, "afinal euh fhui o apãnhador mais jhovem da grifinória dosh ultimush doish séculush" falou para o ar, e emendou " e eu não tho bêbadu!"

Sentindo os movimentos mais lentos e uma estranha leveza acompanhada da sensação de que o mundo girava, caminhou tentando desviar como pode das pessoas que insistiam em ficar na sua frente. E estava conseguindo com relativa facilidade até que na saída do salão principal esbarrou com força o bastante para derramar metade do liquido do copo no chão.

-seu idiota! Olhe por onde anda!- harry anda estava se lamentando pela perda de meio copo de cerveja quando levantou os olhos e viu um garoto pouco mais alto que ele, com uma fantasia de príncipe, mais que tinha um chapéu que parecia com o de um mosqueteiro trouxa onde deixava aparecer depois do chapéu cabelos muito negros até os ombros.

-deshculpa...- bebeu o resto de cerveja que tinha em quase um só gole não reparando no olhar mortal que o outro lhe lançava. E sem esperar uma resposta se virou para a mesa mais próxima para encher o copo novamente. E saiu distraidamente sem esbarrar em ninguém. Estava tão concentrado em não esbarrar em mais nada - para não perder mais meio copo de cerveja - que nem reparou não dois olhos muito negros que o seguiram até ele desaparecer nos jardins.

oOoOoOoOo

NA2: e aqui está... mais um cap! Hehe Ah, queria avisar que a parte HPSS vai demora um pouco, se tudu sair como eu imagino... hehehe

Pelas reviews, valeu : **Luiza Potter** (nhaa muito legal saber que mesmo você não gostando muito d slash você esteja gostando da minha fic), **Sora Black **(pronto tá aqui o cap... hehe espero que você continue gostando do resto da fic como gostou do começo... hehehe), **Drika** ( é, eu também tinha lido uma com viagem no tempo (q alias m deu a inspiração pra essa), mais era HGxRL... alias, o James tem olhos castanho-esverdeados? Não sabia XD hehe..) **Srta.Kinomoto** (Obrigada o elogio e sim, o harry faz par com o Snape, mais vai demora um pouquinho ainda...), **Aniannka** (é, é uma pena mesmo que ele não possa... / ah, obrigada pelo toque, só estava esperando posta esse cap pra poder revisar os outros dois.), **-Bem-Te-Vi-** (e era mesmo ele hehe e ae, gostou desse capitulo?), **Taa**, **Paty Black** (sério? Hehe quando eu tava escrevendo eu até fiquei em duvida se era o sirius ou o James...), **Mina Jane Potter**...

Bom, o próximo cap sai em no Maximo uma semana, mais eu tenho esperança de que desse cap em diante fique mais fácil e eu poste com mais freqüência...

Mais uma vez obrigada a todos,

Até o próximo cap, e DEIXEM REVIEWS, por favorrr! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Aviso: é slash, ou yaoi como preferir... ou seja relação Homem/Homem. Se você não gosta, NÃO LEIA! XD

Disclaimer: Todo o universo Harry Potter tem dona, que infelizmente não sou eu.

Boa leitura

oOoOoOoOoOo

Capitulo 4

Dor, muita dor. Isso foi a primeira coisa que harry pensou ao acordar. Sua cabeça estava a ponto de explodir e a claridade que passava pelas pálpebras só piorava a situação. Ainda de olhos fechados, tentou entender o porque daquela dor, pois nunca tivera enxaqueca. Então as lembranças da viagem no tempo, do encontro com sirius e compôs e mais copos de cerveja amanteigada e depois disso tudo transformava-se em borrões e flashs embaralhados e desconexos. _Ummm, que bom. Ressaca logo no segundo dia._ Pensou com sarcasmo.

Mas apesar da dor ele tinha que levantar, ficar ali deitado na cama não o ajudaria em nada. Ao abrir lentamente os olhos, viu que estava no salão comunal e ao levantar-se viu por um espelho que ainda estava com a fantasia.

-Mas o quê é que eu...?

-nossa, pelo jeito a farra foi boa eim!- antes mesmo de entender por que não estava no quarto ouviu a mesma voz de ontem. Sirius.

-ai, não grita!- tentou massagear as têmporas, mas se lembrou que ainda estava de mascara.

- bom, garoto misterioso, qual seu nome?

-Harry, Harry Potter.- e ao falar isso se virou –já sem a mascara - para falar direito com sirius, enquanto esse olhava-o com perplexidade. James, -era fácil harry saber que era ele pois era quase uma copia perfeita de harry, a exceção dos olhos castanho-esverdeados- que também tinha descido as escadas e estava pouco atrás de sirius também com uma cara estranha.

-mas quem é esse?

-Prongs! Você não tinha me dito que tinha um irmão gêmeo...! – disse com um tom um pouco sério demais pra uma brincadeira.

- e não tenho,... até onde eu sei, pelo menos.

-err... ele não é meu irmão gêmeo... - harry não sabia exatamente o que dizer, mais também não agüentava mais aqueles dois olhando-o como se fosse um et. Tinha que acabar com aquilo, mesmo que temporariamente – bom, ta muito legal conversar com vocês, mais eu estou morrendo de dor de cabeça e vou me trocar, se vocês não se importam. – o tom sarcástico na sua voz era notável e mesmo que não tivesse imaginado desse jeito a primeira conversa com seu pai a dor de cabeça falava mais alto.

- Perai!- disse James puxando-o pelo ombro. – por que que você é tão parecido comigo?

- sei lá... não sei nem quem é você!- mentiu.

-James Potter.

- já que eu também sou um Potter, eu devo ser algum parente distante seu... – cada vez mais o mau humor ia invadindo harry e desvencilhando-se da mão de James foi para o dormitório.

Depois de trocar de roupa, pensando que se descesse teria que enfrentar de novo James e sirius preferiu ficar deitado na sua cama, não havia mais ninguém no quarto e o silencio era ainda mais convidativo naquele momento.

Com esforço tentou lembrar mais uma vez do que acontecera depois de toda aquela cerveja. Ele tinha ido para um lugar mau iluminado. Provavelmente ao ar livre. Os jardins. Tinha conversado com alguém. Sirius, de novo? Não dava para saber, estava muito escuro. A conversa, não se lembrava do que tinham falado, mais quando lembrava tinha uma sensação boa.

_Mas e depois? O que que aconteceu? Como fui parar no salão comunal?_ Se aquelas lembranças estavam difíceis de serem entendidas, dali em diante era quase impossível. Tudo parecia semelhante a um sonho. Tinha desmaiado? Sim era provável. Mais então como tinha acordado já dentro de sua casa? Alguém provavelmente teve que carregá-lo, mas quem? Devia ser alguém da grifinória. Mas não conhecia ninguém... _Ninguém fora sirius_! Pronto, era isso. Sirius tinha conversado mais com ele e depois que este desmaiou ele carregou-o para a grifinória. Afinal, era o único que sabia de qual casa harry pertencia. Era o único que já tinha falado com harry naquele mundo. _Só pode ser ele! _

Mas... alguma peça faltava. Sentia isso. E tinha mais alguma coisa naquela noite, ele ainda não sabia o que, que tinha acontecido. Algo importante. _Mas o quê?_

oOoOoOoOo

Tentou por mais algum tempo descobrir o que tinha acontecido, mas sem sucesso.

Sentindo a barriga doendo de modo já conhecido decidiu descer para comer algo, então viu num relógio de parede que já era hora do almoço.

Mesmo andando pelo corredor algumas pessoas olhavam-no com estranheza e, as vezes, podia ouvir o que os outros cochichavam enquanto olhavam para ele. Ao entrar no salão comunal algumas pessoas olhavam para ele e com certo desanimo viu que o único lugar vago na mesa era perto dos marotos.

- Você de novo... – sirius se adiantou levantando a sobrancelha esquerda.

- era o único lugar na mesa.- disse seco.

- Nossa, como você é bem humorado. Dá pra ver que esse é o seu forte. – disse sarcástico.

Harry realmente não estava no melhor dos seus dias. A dor de cabeça ainda não tinha passado completamente e apesar de supor, não sabia na verdade o que tinha feito na noite anterior. Mas assumiu para si mesmo que ser rabugento e mau humorado não estava ajudando em nada. E pelo que imaginava, provocar os marotos não era a melhor das idéias.

- tá, desculpem... eu não estava com o melhor humor hoje de manha, mas a ressaca não tava das mais fracas também.

-certo... a festa de ontem deixou mesmo muita gente de ressaca...–disse James já com um sorriso. – mas quem é você que apareceu do nada ontem?

- vim de outra escola, cheguei ontem a noite. Já tinham me avisado sobre a festa então eu já tinha uma fantasia quando cheguei.

-ele é o garoto de quem eu te falei ontem – interrompeu sirius.

-ah.. bom, mais na confusão não nos apresentamos direito... eu sou o James, esse é o Sirius, ao lado dele está o o Remus.. também tem outro garoto, o Peter mas ele esta no final da mesa, falando com uma garota.

-bom, como vocês dois já sabem, eu sou o harry.

- você está em que ano? – perguntou remus, sua voz controlada muito parecida como seria vinte anos depois.

- sexto. E vocês?

-também... você tem certeza que não é meu irmão gêmeo não?- perguntou James rindo. – que dia você faz aniversario? Não vai fazer 16 no dia 13 de março não, né?

- não... eu já tenho 16 anos... – disse harry também se permitindo sorrir. Enquanto James fazia uma pose exagerada de alivio.

Então continuaram conversando, James, Harry e Sirius, enquanto Remus olhava pensativo. Algo ali estava errado. Harry não tinha sotaque escocês, parecia muito mais com o londrino. Também falava algumas gírias desconhecidas, embora provavelmente não fossem escocesas. E parecer tanto com o James, isso era muito suspeito. Tinha que investigar mais sobre o garoto. E começaria ainda naquele dia.

oOoOoOoOoOo

NA: esse cap saiu um pouco mais rápido, mais acho que o próximo vai demora um pouquinho pra sair... bom, queria agradecer a quem continua lendo e quem mando review! \o/ Estou sem muita inspiração pra falar aqui, mas gostaria de pedir, como sempre, par me dizerem o que tem achado, do rumo que a historia ta tomando, ect. Sejam bonzinhos e não economizem nos reviews... XD

Pelas reviews, valeu: Paty black, Drika ( bom, o encontro dos dois ainda é um mistério reservado para os próximos caps...hehe e ae está a reação dos marotos, o que você achou?) e também para a DarkAngelAngst que não mando review pra essa fic mais pras outras e também dado um apoio...

Por enquanto é só...

Até o próximo capitulo! XD


End file.
